Stygian-White-Haired-Boy (Hiatus see BIO)
by Xx18TheOneWhoWasBoth61xX
Summary: -I surged forward and gave the body in the shadows a light nudge. The body tumbled out as I expertly jumped out, landing kneeling- I can't believe that they are mine. And Will is mine. A story of two twin teens with a chaotic Papa and Hades as a granddaddy.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's another one-shot-could-be-more-shot-if-I-get-more-that-five-reviews**

**I know I'm a new author and no one really gives two polly-whocks about new writers but give it a chance!**

Nico POV

Don't even get me started on why I am standing in the middle of my backyard, sword raised, teaching two seven year olds how to fight. Just don't.

"Chiara no hold it up don't let the tip hit the ground,"

"But daddy! It's heavy!" My daughter- yeah I said it. Daughter- groaned. Her white hair was up in a pony tail and her bottom lip was quivering.

"Chiara don't be sad," My son- yeah my son- Jeremiah said. He dropped his sword- which I distinctly remember telling him not to- and raced over to Chiara, his twin.

I was about to tell them off for dropping their defences- I mean come on a monster could have just sliced them open- when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly and Will chuckled. "Leave them be. They're seven. Camp is supposed to be fun,"

"Yeah but it won't be fun if kids make fun of them for not being able to hold a sword up,"

"Nico. Don't worry. You know why no one will?" I looked down at the silver band on my left ring finger and shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because they've got Hades as a granddaddy," Will grinned and looked over at our twins.

I remember the night we had found them. We were walking under an umbrella to our newly bought house from an orphanage. We were looking for new born demigods who were put up for adoption. We didn't want to bring a Mortal into our world. It wouldn't have been fair. So we had gone on a search for one. And failed.

I felt kind of heart broken when we left without any papers. Percy and Annabeth had had a kid two years ago and Jason and Piper were expecting. I felt left out. I knew Will felt guilty too- which I had kept telling him that he shouldn't. He thought his mother didn't approve that she would never have grandchildren.

It was thundering and there was lightning going on that night. We huddled closer even though we knew being under an umbrella while Zeus was angry was stupid, but we just wanted to get home.

And then I saw a flash of white hair and thought that was strange. I had tugged Will by the belt loop on his hip into an alleyway. Will almost had a heart attack.

Two kids- toddlers- were sitting under the protection of a stray piece of metal coming off of the for escape above them. They were huddled together, bright green eyes staring at us. Will quickly approached, getting soaked and knelt next to them.

Then the boy's little fist shot out and hit Will straight in the nose. I quickly rushed behind Will and pulled him away, giving him a tissue.

"Dun-t. Co' near ma sister," The little boy said. I walked up to them slowly, leaving the umbrella to a flustered Will.

"Hey hey. We aren't here to hurt you. Let me guess. You guys are twins right?" The girl nodded behind the boy.

"And you guys are probably very hungry," The boy nodded slowly, cautiously. I knew that they probably won't- definitely won't- remember this when they're older, but I had to be nice.

"How about you guys come with us and we can give you dinner. And somewhere to sleep for as long as you guys want and you can leave if you want to tomorrow. How does that sound?" The boys eyes looked behind him and he nodded.

"How old are you?" I asked softly. The girl held up her hands.

"This many!" She had small teeth poking out and was adorable. She held up two fingers.

I quickly scooped up the boy and girl in both arms and carried them home.

They never left and we filed for adoption papers the following Tuesday.

...

I sighed as Jeremiah took the wooden sword from Chiara and grabbed her hand. "Papa can we have something to eat? Promise we'll keep practicing after," Jeremiah asked, his shaggy white hair- yes white, his hair looked like clouds turned into hair.

I nodded and they ran inside. I heard ruffling inside and Will let me go. He quickly followed them inside, with me trailing along.

...

The next day we tried again, Chiara had a much lighter sword and Jeremiah had promised not to drop his.

"Daddy. Can I see your sword?" Jere asked when we had finished for the day. I fell to the ground, landing cross legged. The twins followed, sitting in front of me.

"Your granddad gave it to me. It's very special so don't touch the blade okay?"

We had found out when they were around 5 that they were twins of Hermes. We were kind of surprised- name a kid of Hermes with white hair and green eyes- but we saw that mischievous grin in their eyes as soon as they were claimed right in front of us.

Jere carefully held the sword, eyeing it with awe. Chiara watch as he oggled at it.

I heard the back door open and I knew Will was home from his shift at the hospital. He took one look at the sword and sighed. "Nico please don't tell me you actually let him use that?"

"Of course not! He would die if he used it!" I said, not taking my eyes off of the sword and where it was.

"Ok well be careful. Anyways Chiron wanted to ask if the twins wanted to come early. Danny is already there," Percy and Annabeth's oldest, Danny, looks exactly like his mother but acts exactly like his father. It's kind of annoying at times.

"Yeah sure why not?" I stood and Jere handed me back my sword. Will nodded. "I'm free for the week so no need to shadow travel," Chiara groaned loudly.

"But it's so fun!"

"Sure honey but driving means more time with your daddy," Will reminded her.

"Right!" She grinned and the two raced upstairs to pack a back pack each.

"I am so not looking forward to the time when she doesn't want to see us in public," Will said as he grabbed my hand.

"I am," I said, a small smile on my lips.

"What? Why?"

"So we can embarrass her duh!"

...

"Okay Jere," I slid his black snap-back onto his head, after he quickly raked his hands through his hair. Chiara was in the stands sitting next to a suspicious boy who looked like he was from the Iris cabin- only one could guess with the rainbow hair and all- and with Will a few rows behind her, talking with his younger siblings Austin. It felt weird to be in the amphitheater at 34.

My 13 year old son looked determined as he took the hat off- I was slightly miffed why until he ruffled his hair and then pushed his hair back to put the cap on. He hefted his sword- my sword. When he turned 13 a few months ago I went and had a chat with my father. He agreed to give Jere a blessing to let him to be able to use Stygian Iron. He had said he would have done it even if I didn't want him to. In return Will spoke to his father and Apollo gave a blessing to Chiara for her 13th too. If she sung a hymn to Apollo she would be able to heal. Not anything big like children of Apollo but it's the thought that counts.

Jere eyed his opponent and I rested my hand on his shoulder. "You beat that Jackson kid you hear?"

"Aye aye, Sir," Jere saluted me with two fingers and he gave me a quick nod. I bounded up the steps- giving a quick glare to the kid chatting with my daughter- and sat down next to Percy, who had just sat down himself.

"It's so on di Angelo, " Percy said.

"Bring it Jackson,"

"Danny's using Riptide. I'm kind of proud of him. As soon as I gave it to him, he threw it and it came up in his pocket. My fighting days are over, " I'm not sure if I should tell Percy I did the same. I mean, I would be nervous if my kid got cut by Stygian iron.

As Danny and Jere shook hands- both grinning, Percy's eyes narrowed. "Is that... your sword?"

"Sure is,"

"Aawww," Annabeth cooed suddenly from behind us. "That's cute. He was blessed wasn't he?"

"Sure was!" Will piped up from behind me, resting a hand softly on my shoulder.

The fight started with a cheering Percy. The two teens were obviously well trained. I knew Danny was going to win, deep down. He has the genes of the great Percy Jackson after all! But I quietly cheered for him.

As Danny's sword- Riptide- sliced through air, as well as a tiny bit of white hair, I blinked once before having a heart attack. The fight had been going on for a about half an hour and they were both tired. The two top swordsman going head to head.

I quickly shadow travelled down and as I travelled I let my senses reach out to figure out where the disturbance in shadows was.

I distantly knew that Will had stood from his seat and that Danny had a very confused look on his face but I found the disturbance in shadows easily.

I surged forward and gave the body in the shadows a light nudge.

The body tumbled out as I expertly jumped out, landing kneeling. Jere tumbled out and sank to his knees. I caught him just before he crumpled backwards.

"Oh gods Jere I'm so sorry. What did I do?" Danny asked me.

"Nothing don't worry. I took the black snap back off of Jere's head and unzipped his black hoodie. Why he was fighting in that I don't know.

A small crowd had gathered around us and I saw Will trying to push his way through it, with Chiara hanging onto the back of his yellow hoodie.

I tossed Will the hoodie as he approached me. Percy was smart enough to herd the crowd of teens and mortal parents (once a year mortal parents could come watch their kids fight if they wanted) back and give him some room.

"Nico what happened?" Will demanded.

"Uh... he just shadow travelled I guess," I rolled up his sleeve and watch his veins. Will probably would be doing this better but I remember what it was like when I first travelled. I almost faded then and there. And he isn't even a son of Hades.

"Blessing gone haywire I guess?" Will nodded slowly and watch as I took Jere's camp shirt off. He was sweating and will probably be asleep for a few days.

I flicked his hair back and sighed. I looked at Will. "I'll get a bed ready for him. Come on Chiara." The crowd had dissipated mostly, save for a small girl- who looked like a child of Hephaestus. She had a grease mark on her cheek and a toolbelt on her. She looked to be eleven or so.

"Will Jay-Jay be okay?"

**Here is Solangelo because Solangelo is just beautiful and I've shipped it for YONKS. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! So I was kinda bummed out that I didn't get five reviews BUT I wont give up. Sorry for the wait I guess, but you know, school. Holidays now so expect heaps of updates (please review)**

Nico POV

I tapped my foot quickly on the floor, Chiara in my lap. "Papa will Jere me okay?"

"I don't know honey," I stroked her short white hair and sighed. "We'll pray to your granddaddies."

"Which one?" She asked, her eyes shining.

"Why don't we try both?" She nodded and jumped up from my lap.

"Daddy. Can you come get when Jere wakes up?" She tucked a thick chunk of hair behind her ear and smiled at me.

"Sure honey, but he probably won't wake up until at least tomorrow," She frowned slightly and shrugged. "Okay. I'm going to sleep with him tonight. Is that okay?"

"Of course, Chiara. But he's going to be sweaty and gross. All boyish," I wrinkled my nose and she laughed.

"Oh well. I'll still love him," She waved at me before dashing off, her shoulder length hair flowing slightly behind her. I sighed. I remember when those two never even left each other's sides. I stood up slowly, stretching my limbs. I turned around just in time to see Will coming out of the infirmary. "He's fine. Stable. No fading, just extremely tired," Will grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Let's go and sit with him," He suggested. Before we could go anywhere, the petite girl from before rocketed up to us.

"Hello sirs," She puffed, worn out. "Is Jay-Jay going to be okay? Please say yes," Will knelt down to face her.

"He's going to be fine. And who might you be?" The little girl grinned, and coughed.

"My name is Zyana. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. But anyways. Will Jay-Jay be okay? Most definitely? Not including Chiara he's my best friend, because nobody beats twins. But that's not the point." Will grinned and stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard heaps about you. Jere talks about you a lot." Now I remember. That girl he's had a crush on since he first went to camp. I held back a laugh. Just like Jere, to fall in love with a girl who's perfect.

"And you. Jay-Jay loves you guys," She beamed up at Will and I.

"Do you want to go see him?" I asked her. She looked surprised, but quickly recovered.

"Only if I'm allowed to," She gripped her ripped jeans tightly, as if she's nervous.

"Of course you are! Come, I'll show you to him,"

We walked into the infirmary and as soon as she saw Jere, she sprinted over. She sat on the edge of the bed, gripping his hand tightly. She leaned forward and pushed his hair away from his face.

"Ahh young love." Will chirped.

"He hurts her and he is so grounded," I said. Will chuckled and wrapped an arm around me.

...

"I don't trust him. I don't trust boys," Will said at the table. After our prolonged stay at camp, we took Jere and Chiara home. Jeremiah was so beyond tired when he woke up, that we just let him stay for an extra week. After that we took the twins home.

Home... our home is nice. Small, but big enough. We have a small closed off backyard where the kids practice. The house itself is a three bedroom. It's as close to camp as we could go, but still be in the city. Two storey, with a nice view. I looked up from my book to see Will glaring at the stair case next to the kitchen. Chiara was perched on the steps closer to us, a laptop sitting on her lap. She was laughing at whoever was on the screen. Probably _Link, _that son of Iris she can never stop talking to. I couldn't agree more.

"Hey dad, papa. What are you guys glaring at?" Jere asked, opening the fridge and pulling out it's whole contents.

"Jere, really? You just had lunch?" Will asked, eyeing our son.

"Yep. Ever since I shadow travelled, which by the way, was awesome, I've been so famished. And tired. I just can't stop eating. And I'm not even gaining weight, " At the last sentence, he took a big bite of a banana. "And it sucks." He swallowed. "So you guys want the in on Link?" He jumped up onto the kitchen bench and kept eating his banana, then a sandwich, mac and cheese from last night and finally cheese and crackers.

"You're going to get fat," Will warned.

"Doubtful. I'm a growing 13 year old boy. I need my nutriments,"

"So the in on Link hey?" I asked. Jere stretched out his hand.

"10 bucks and I'll tell you anything you want to know,"

"Oh you are so your papa's son," Will pursed his lips but we both dug into our pockets.

"10 each," Jere piped up. I groaned and Will chuckled. I slapped a ten dollar note into his outstretched hands, Will followed.

"So. What are his intentions with your sister?" Will asked. Jere shrugged.

"To corrupt her. Then after he has made her his own, he will dye her hair multiple colours resulting in a blast of colour every place you go. She will be his and he will never be hers." Jere took a bite of his mac and cheese. Will's jaw fell open and I swallowed. "Hey. I never said it was going to be true."

"Jeremiah Solace- di Angelo. I swear if you don't tell us the truth you will not be playing any xbox any time soon,"

"Dad that's so old school. No one has an xbox any more," Jeremiah grinned but continued. "But seriously? I don't even think he likes her that way. I think he's rooting for the other team,"

"And why would you think that?" Will asked.

"What straight guy do you know- that isn't in a pop band- colours their hair something different everyday,"

"Point taken," I said. Will huffed.

"But whatever. So are you coming to Danny's and I's rematch?" Jere asked. Will and I grinned.

"Only if you beat that son of Poseidon's sons ass," I said. Jere and I high fived and Will grinned.

"BUT! You must get all your homework done before we go over to the Jackson's alright? Tell your sister that as well," Will this sternly.

"Yes dad!" Jeremiah saluted, grabbed a bowl of rice from two nights ago and dashed off.

* * *

**So here we go. Nothing really in this chapter, but next chappie will be some stuff going down. **

**So. Onto business. I really need help thinking of Jason and Piper's child's name and personality and stuff. If you have any ideas review and give them to me. I don't care what gender but the kid will probably end up Gothic, so keep that in mind. Thanks guys! Please R&amp;R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wassup? (This is where I input THE SKY DUMBASS) **

**Anyway... so I made 2 new polls, can y'all check them out? Any Game of Thrones lovers out there? Oh and the second poll is "Which big three child would win," theres always been a debate about who would win, and when I close the poll... well lets see 'eh? **

**Oh and because I'm feeling great... kiddies POV! (Oh and seeing as this is set way in the future... I'm going to be a bit futuristic with my tech)**

Jeremiah POV

I sat down on my bed, wrapped the blankets around me and pulled out my laptop. I felt like a caterpillar in it's cocoon. I took a bite of an apple and opened my black laptop. The computer beeped at me loudly, and I saw I have an incoming IHM. Instant Hologram Message. I grinned and clicked the username (Poseidon's Favourite Grandchild). I shuffled back on my bed so I was leaning against the head board, I placed the laptop in front of me, the screen facing away from me.

Danny appeared, his blond hair all messy (probably from a midday nap) and his greyish- green eyes were wide with excitement.

The Hologram technology is still pretty new. It was just released last year, around Christmas time. It has slowly been upgraded, from just being the persons face, to their whole body, and finally after a long wait, it's not all blue and scratchy, like from all those movies my dad's used to watch. It's as if the person is standing there right in front of me.

"I am not getting up Danny. Pick a different spot your legs are in my bed," It looked like he had no legs, below the knees. He gave a loud laugh and I saw his figure move, out of the reception of my laptop and then finally he was sitting down, cross legged on the bed.

"What's up?" I asked, taking another bite of my apple.

"So I was talking to Link," He started

"Oh gods," I moaned.

"And he's dragged me in. I'm deciding between," He lifted up a few small box's of hair dye. "Shocking Blue, Jelly Lime or Pruntastic Purple?"

"Danny your parents will kill you," I sighed. He grinned. I simultaneously love and hate that grin

"I asked dad. He said that's, and I quote 'Completely awesome son! Shocking Blue is my favourite!'" Danny laughed and I joined him. "But don't ask my mum though. Don't bring it up until I've done it. She'd flip out," Danny leant back, examining me.

"What?" I snapped.

"You've just been eating a lot lately. You're going to get fat,"

"Why does everyone keep thinking that I am going to get fat?"

"Because you will,"

"Whatever. I think blue is the best too," Danny grinned and nodded.

"Can you come over and help me? I so don't know how to do this," I raised an eyebrow at him.

"And you think I do?"

"It would be so much more fun," I couldn't agree more.

"I'll ask my papa."

"Awesome. Mum said that you can come over anytime. Bring some clothes, our rematch is in two days anyways,"

"Awesome. Give me a second," I climbed out of my cocoon and jogged downstairs. Papa and dad weren't there. I checked outside. Nope. Chiara' s room (get out Jere! I'm talking to Link) and kitchen. I knocked on their door, as a last option. I didn't get an answer.

"Papa? Dad?" I called.

"Son get out of here! Now!" Dad called from inside. I panicked. He never sounds like that. "Get your sister and go!" He called, and didn't answer, just nodded and ran. I grabbed Chiara's arm and grabbed the home phone.

"Hello?" I heard a bang upstairs, directly above me. The hallway.

"Uncle Percy! Hey!"

"Hey kid. What's up?"

"Okay so I think a monster is attacking our house and my sword is in my parents room and they don't really teach us hand to hand with a monster at camp,"

"Slow down. Where's Nico?"

"He's still in his room but only dad said something. What do we do?"

"Okay Jere. Just wait there. I'll be there as quick as I can,"

I hung up and spun around. The banging had stopped. It was eerily quiet. I put my finger to my lips in a _Shhhh _gesture. Chiara nodded and we slowly made our way upstairs. I pushed Chiara behind me and we slowly walked along the hallway. There was a massive burn mark on the wall next to my parents room. The door was slightly open. I cautiously walked in and examined the area.

The bed was overturned and all the drawers were out of their slots. I saw a dash of blond hair and sprinted over. My dad was on the ground, holding a small dagger in his arms. His leg was at an odd angle and he had a gash on his chest that was bleeding out.

"Kids I told you to go," He murmured.

"Dad? Dad where's papa?" Chiara asked. She knelt down next to me and examined his leg.

"No. You have to go. He'll be back. Get out of here."

"Who? Who'll be back?" Chiara demanded. She gripped dad's hand tightly, her knuckles turning white. She started to hum softly, the gash on Dad's chest closed up, leaving a faint white scar. "Sorry dad. I can't take it away," She said. I gently helped dad onto the overturned mattress. He glanced at his leg and sighed.

"I called Uncle P." I told him. He nodded and looked at us.

"Kids. Papa isn't himself okay? So if you see him..." Dad swallowed and sniffed slightly. "Run in the opposite direction. Do you understand? Don't listen to what he has to say, come straight to me and tell me where he is." Chiara blinked a few times and nodded.

"Why?" Dad glanced at me and then dipped his hand into his pocket, taking out a few pieces of ambrosia.

"Because I told you so. If you do not listen to me I swear on the River Styx you will be in big trouble," His leg started to move slightly and crack back into place. I looked away.

Chiara POV

Dad told us we have ten minutes to pack. I went into my room and grabbed my emergency back pack. I quickly tossed in a photo frame, which had a picture of our family at the beach. Chiron had taken it.

Jere was giving me a piggy back, while on his knees. I was laughing, I can still remember why. I had smashed Danny's head into the sand. In the picture he was giving a cheesy grin next to us, with his little sister in his lap. Sand was coming out of the side of his mouth. Sammy, Aunt Hazel's daughter, was grinning behind Danny, in the motion of tipping a bucket of water on his head. Chiron had taken the photo at the exact right moment, just before the water had hit. In the background, Uncle P and Aunty A were in the surf, halfway up a wave. They were just in the photo, almost cut out. Dad and Papa were holding up the youngest of us, Jason and Piper's daughter. She was laughing her head off. Jason and Piper were running forward, halfway out of the photo, trying to stop Sammy from throwing the water.

I grinned and put the photo in my bag, swung the bag over my shoulder and jogged out.

* * *

Uncle P and Danny showed up at our house about three minutes after I had finished packing. Dad cautiously opened the door and shooed Danny upstairs, into Jere's room. Danny launched himself at Jere, giving him a fright. They went down with a bang, Danny grinning the whole time. I stood at the door laughing. Jere rolled his eyes but grinned.

"Come on and join us down here," Danny said, a little too loudly.

"What are you kids doing up there?" Uncle P called up.

"Nothing!" The usual response of every teen for the past millennia.

"Come on down!" Danny said and launched himself at me. I laughed and jumped over him, but he was too fast. He spun around and grabbed my legs and I went down. He grabbed me just before I hit the floor, holding my head about a centimetre above the ground.

"Delicate for the lady," He said and helped me stand up. I laughed and shook my head. Jere grinned as he stood. He looked at Danny. I haven't seen him since camp, which was a couple months ago. He had grown taller. His hair was slightly longer. It was Aunty A's colour but definitely from all the pictures, it looked like what Uncle P had as a kid.

Danny is a shirt over t-shirt kind of kid. He always wears a plain shirt underneath and (usually) a plaid t-shirt, unbuttoned, over the top. Today he wore a black shirt and a black and grey t-shirt over it. Riptide was sticking out of his ripped jeans pocket.

"That was a beautiful cousin reunion, wasn't it children?"

Papa?

* * *

**So how was that guys? Any queries? Review and point 'em out! Notice how I left out details for Jason and Pipers kid? Because I have no ideas. Grrrr. **

**R&amp;R please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So yeah I had a couple (literally 2) people help with my Jason and Pipes kid. I'm shooting for Brooklyn (thanks!) And aren't most kids sweet? (Haha bullshit!) So I made the other 7+more kiddies seem all sweet and stuff, I'm thinking well... you'll see. Also, I bumped up the rating because I think the next chapters are going to be... gruesome. (Don't like blood? Either skip or don't read. Whatever)**

**Oh and I've always kinda loathed those stories when all the demigods children just HAPPEN to be exactly the same age, including Frazel's. Its really annoying. The only ones who are the same age in this are the twins and Percabeths 1st child. :) **

Chiara POV

"Papa?" Jere's voice cracked, and in any other circumstance, it would have been funny. Danny stood in front of me slightly, and Jere in turn, stood slightly in front of both of us.

I knew that the man standing in front of us wasn't papa, but he was. He looked different though. Shorter, younger, more hardened around the edges. His black jeans hung low on his hips, but not like those gangsters from those old movies, more like his jeans were just too big. He had a black hoodie on and even though it was black, I could see a blood trail running down his arm.

"Children. Recognize me?" His voice was slightly higher too, like his voice had just broken and he was getting used to the fact that it had changed.

"Chiara. Go get dad," Jeremiah said softly. Papa chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't think she will," I saw a knife gleam under his coat. I instinctively reached for my bow and arrows, but they were sitting next to me, leaning innocently against my bag. Danny, though, reached for his pen.

"Nope!" Papa cackled slightly. I didn't even see him flick his wrist, but he did, and the dagger pierced through the air with deadly precision. The small- what I'm guessing is celestial bronze- dagger embedded its way straight into Danny's leg. He groaned out loudly in pain and fell to one knee. I swallowed slightly. The dagger had hit him right under the pocket.

"Why don't we just stay and chat. Why don't we do that? I think that would be nice," He smiled smugly at us and directed his pitch black gaze at me. "Close the door honey?" I gulped and closed it with my foot. I am so not turning around. I knelt down next to Danny as Jere took a stance in front of us.

"What do you want? Who are you? You aren't my papa,"

"Oh but I am." Papa grinned, evil lacing his whole face. I've never seen him grin like that before. Never. "But I am not here to kill you two, my young twins," he sighed. "Jeremiah. Step away from Danny. I only want him."

"No,"

"I will kill you. Without a seconds thought," he seemed delighted at the thought. I shuddered, but kept my attention on Danny.

"Danny? Danny honey?" I whispered to him. He looked up at me and a small, lopsided grin appeared.

"Yes sugar?" Even when I was so, so scared, he made me think of better times.

_Flashback_

_"So if you just like... sing... you'll go all Apollo on us?" Brooklyn asked, daughter of Jason and Piper. We were sitting huddled at Danny's house, all six of us. _

_Sammy was wrapped in about three blankets, her shaggy dark brown hair the only thing telling us she's even there. As well as her eyes peeping out from the blankets now and again. She's almost 4 years younger than us, and I'm reminded of that every day. Luce (pronounced Loo- see) was sitting in Jere's lap, almost asleep. She is the exact replica of Danny, in every way but personality. She was curled up a tight ball in Jere's lap. He didn't seem to mind though. _

_Brooklyn was sitting next to me, an indepth conversation about my new powers at hand. She's beautiful, I'll give you that, but older than us, and way more hormonal. She talks non-stop about boys and boys who ride motorcycles. I shrugged. For my 13th birthday I had gotten a few healing powers. It's pretty cool, but I'm jealous of Jere. He got papa's sword. Brooklyn was dressed as she usually was. In black. Just because she was wearing pajamas doesn't mean she can't wear black. At 17 she had decided goth was divine and nothing could stop her. Her hair was blond, but she says that adds to the affect. Her eyes though, are a deep rich black. So black that I can hardly see her pupils. _

_We were all in a circle on the floor. Jere next to Brooklyn and Sammy, Sammy next to Danny, Danny next to me and then Brooklyn next to me. _

_"Look can we talk about something else?" I asked. Danny piped up then, grinning mischievously. _

_"Truth or dare?" So of course that began. Sammy dared Danny to kiss the girl closest to him that wasn't her (never knew nine year olds dared that kind of stuff) and it was either me or Brooklyn. I didn't really pay attention, though. Who, in their right mind, would pick a 13 year old awkward girl over a extremely hot (we all know it) 17 year old? No one. _

_But he did. Danny, quick as the Flash, turned to me and pressed his lips to mine. I was caught off guard and I was momentarily still. After three or four seconds he parted and turned around, daring Jere to lick a fire hydrant, with no pants on (boxer briefs on of course). I touched my lips and Brooklyn grinned at me. "First kiss?" She whispered. I nodded stiffly. _

_"Well... good guy for it to be," couldn't agree more. Even though I didn't like Danny in that kind of way, its nice to know my first kiss was with someone I like and someone that I will always like. After truth or dare, we all settled in for a movie on Danny's single bed. We all squished in (apart from Luce who fell asleep, and Jere put her in a small sleeping bag. Brooklyn was giving Jere a nookie and Sammy was giggling. While they were distracted Danny leaned over to me._

_"I'm sorry for stealing your first kiss,"_

_"That's okay, just don't tell Papa. Or Dad," he chuckled and shook his head. _

_"Did you know that you taste like sugar?" I asked. He licked his lips and shrugged. _

_"No. But you taste like honey, honey," he cracked a grin and I returned it. _

_"Sugar," I said. From that point on whenever we were alone together we'd call eachother that. _

_Flashback over_

I wiped a sweaty chunk of hair away from his face and smiled. "You'll be fine. We're going to get you out of here,"

"Oh no he won't be fine. Not at all. He will lose too much blood soon. Pass out, then die. And if for some bazaar reason you both somehow make it out of here alive, he will have a very nasty scar and maybe even muscle and tendon problems. If he doesn't get an amazing healer, he may have a limp forever," Danny shuddered under my arms and cupped his bleeding wound, trying to stoptth rush of blood. I took off my hoodie and wrapped it tightly around his upper leg, making a terrible way of stopping the blood.

"Hmm. Nice try. He's still going to die," Papa turned his attention back to Jere. I felt extremely claustrophobic. I'm a hostage in my brothers room, by my papa. I'm so utterly tired it hurts.

Papa sat majestically on Jere's bed. He seemed relaxed, but behind the relax I sensed a certain rigid that meant he was ready for a fight, if one came. He flipped his shaggy black hair back in a teenage manner. I raised an eyebrow. Papa looks like he's in his 20's. I realized that, just by that motion.

Behind me the door opened. I spun around to see Dad and Uncle P. Dad looked at the bed, but when I looked over my shoulder, it was empty. Uncle P looked at his son on the floor and almost a heart attack. "Son what happened?" He demanded, leaning down.

"Monster. Disguised as a human. He threw the dagger at him when we didn't see him. Coward," Jere spoke up. Dad sucked in a breath between his teeth and knelt next to Danny.

"Okay Danny." Dad looked at me. "Lie him down for me. Jere go put the bags in the car. Perce, does he have water powers?"

"Umm... not really. Mainly just knowing where water is I guess, and slight healing,"

"Well go grab a bucket, there's one in the garage. Fill it with water. Bring up here and help me heal him."

Meanwhile, I had taken one of his hands and slipped my hand behind his back. I gently lowered him down and grabbed one of Jere's pillows. I slipped it under his head. "Dad what do you want me to do?" I asked. Danny's grip on my hand became tighter.

"Stay with him. Alright? Make sure he doesn't pass out. Remember our lessons a few weeks ago with helping the pain?" I nodded. "Well then help him with the pain. If you can. Remember, if it gets too much, stop immediately."

"Yes Dad,"

_Weeks passed, months passed. A lone boy, the age of 18 or so, stood on the side of a busy New York road. His hood up, he took out a small, leather bound notebook from his jacket pocket. The first page read the ones closest to him. _

_Danny Jackson (14)_

_Luce Jackson (10) _

_Emilia Valdez (6)_

_Freya Valdez (6)_

_Zoella Valdez (6)_

_Silena Rodriguez (8)_

_Charlie Rodriguez (8) _

_Macy Rodriguez (2)_

_Sammy Zhang (9)_

_Kelly Stoll (11)_

_Margy Stoll (3)_

_Lilly Stoll (4)_

_Rose Stoll (4)_

_Linette Stoll (5)_

_Ruby Stoll (5)_

_The young man brought out a black ink pen, crossing out a name, a small girl who lived in Tennessee with her demigod parents. He sighed. "It's going to be harder than I thought,"_

**So hi y'all! This is getting interesting (and strangely predictable. Grrr). I've decided I'm going to update every Sunday, and maybe Wednesday's depending on how much homework I'll have. Also, my very first review ever, I would like to comment on it. So I'm trying to not make everyone evil because I know you're right, but Neeks just has to be a smidge evil. Sorry. And please evryone tell me when (because it will probably happen) the characters are OC please. **

**Stay safe, be kind to one another (Haha Ellen), see you next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hhhhmmmm… this chapter is kinda really terrible. I don't know… just don't like it.**

**Also I'm going to do this thing where I put down the songs I was listening to when writing this. (No judgement peeps, 'tis be my opinion in awesome rock)**

**\- Number of the Beast by Iron Maiden**

**\- Iron Man by Black Sabbath**

**\- Paranoid by Black Sabbath**

**Disclaimer- 'Tis be my disclaimer for my whole fanfiction… 'tis amazing also.**

**Recognize it and it's not mine (unless it is mine and it's just similar to something… well then suck it up, lol) Just playing in Uncle Rick's sandbox I guess**.

Jere POV

I sliced forward with my sharp, black blade. The dummy's head fell right off and rolled away from me. I pulled back and took a gulp of much needed air. I sheathed my sword and raked my hand through my hair. It's growing ridiculously long now that I don't have Pa- now that I don't have someone to tell me to cut it.

I sighed and took my loose black tank top off, wringing out the sweat. I made a face that screamed disgusted and swung the shirt over my shoulder. "Nice moves, son," I spun around and saw my Dad sitting on the porch steps. "But it's either extremely late, or extremely early. The sun hasn't even risen yet, so get back to bed."

"Dad,"

"If this were camp you'd so be eaten by harpies by now,"

"But it isn't, and the sun's about to rise now anyways,"

"Doesn't matter. To bed for you."

"Da-"

"Goodnight," He stood and grabbed me by the shoulders, steering me towards the back door.

I didn't go to bed, and Dad knew that I didn't but I don't think he cared. He doesn't care about much, these days. He loves us, and I know that he always will, but it's been difficult over the past 3 years, without… without Papa.

I went and took a quick shower, thanking the gods that I had my own shower. I undressed and stood under the water head, letting the water cascade down my back. I heard the door open to the bathroom and saw Chiara walk in, her hair a complete mess and sleep still in her eyes. She stared at the fogging up shower for a second and then chuckled.

"Sorry dearest brother,"

"Get out!" She yawned and turned around, slamming the door shut. I sighed and turned the water off. I hopped out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I did my daily routine, styling my hair, getting dressed, re-styling my hair.

"How many times do you have to fix your hair?" Chiara said, leaning against the door frame. She must have used Dad's shower, because her short hair was still dripping with water. She was also dressed, in knee high black leather boots (with a ridiculous heel, oh my gods how does she walk?), her boots have these buckles on the sides, four of them, two higher and two lower. For decoration I guess. She also had on these short overall things. Dark blue denim.

"Hey, it takes a lot of effort to make it look like I don't put any effort in," She snorted and laughed a loud laugh.

"Wow. Well whatever. Dad is lending me the car. You coming to Danny's today?" I shrugged, noncommittally.

"Nah, next time definitely."

"That's what you said last time, dearest brother,"

"Sorry little sis, I've got business,"

"Yeah, whatever. Luce says hi as well, but she's at camp. You missed her go, yesterday," I groaned and leant forward, my hands gripping the sink.

"Gosh. Sorry. I'll IM her later,"

"Sure you will. Look Jere, I'm really worried about you-"

"Don't be," I smiled at her and walked around her, into my room.

Our uh… I guess new house… is set out so weirdly. There are four rooms, one for Dad, one for me and one for Chiara. The fourth one is a spare. Chiara and mine rooms are connected by a bathroom, one door on each side of the bathroom, which means we share the one bathroom.

I walked into my bedroom and grabbed a pair of ripped jeans and a black hoodie.

Chiara lowered her voice a few octaves and impersonated me (badly) "It's way too hot to wear a shirt," she chuckled as I glared.

"Get out or I'll strip in front of you,"

"Go ahead. Nothing I haven't seen before," we locked eyes and I slowly, ever so slowly, tugged the towel off.

"Really? You still fine," She did that thing where you try to look like you're not trying to look, and it's really difficult. She kept her eyes on mine. I laughed loudly as she squirmed.

"You're disgusting," She said, eventually. I tugged on boxers and shrugged.

"I try,"

"Yuck," She made a face and sat on my bed.

"So I was going to ask if you needed a ride," She dangled the car keys up and I nodded, zipping up my fly and shucking my hoodie on.

"Actually… I think I might come with you guys today," Chiara grinned, and I instantly regretted agreeing.

"Oh no," She just grinned harder and tossed me my old dodgy fake converse.

…

We met Danny at his house and waved hello to my Uncle P.

"Don't you kids get too drunk!" He called out from downstairs.

"No promises Uncle P!" I called back as we entered Danny's room. He grinned and shook his head. Chiara looked mortified by the thought of getting drunk. I pinched her cheeks and rolled my eyes.

"Innocent," I snickered. Danny ushered us into his room and shut the door.

"It's so peaceful without Luce here." He moaned, wistfully.

"Aw Danny, she's a cutie pie,"

"Yeah, to you," He absentmindedly looked outside and his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Oh my gods guys you have your dads Ferrari?"

"Yeah so?" Chiara dragged a hand through her hair.

"And we're sitting inside, being total losers when there's a girl machine literally right outside our door… why?" Danny motioned to the car and I snickered.

"Well then come on," I said

"I call shotgun," Danny was already at the stair case though, and Chiara and I followed with a laugh bubbling out of us.

Chiara POV

We rode all around Danny's street, with the classics all the way up. Dad and Papa always used to say that for kids we had great taste in music- the classics of their times that is. AC/DC and Iron Maiden, not many kids listen to that stuff anymore. It's all country and pop-rock.

We eventually parked outside an ice cream store. Danny and I sent Jere in; because I so was not getting out of the car- it was way too hot for that.

"Did you something to you hair?" Danny asked. I snorted and turned to him.

"It's called bed hair."

"Wow. I wish I look that good getting up from bed,"

"I'm sure you do," I said offhandedly, checking my hip for one of my throwing daggers, then inside my overalls and in my boot, and checked quickly if the straps on my arms were holding the last two up properly.

"How many freaking weapons do you carry?" Danny asked, his hand absentmindedly lowering to his pocket which held Riptide. "You're like a ninja,"

"Hmm, you should see me fight," I said, looking over at him. He grinned and leaned forward.

"Are you flirting with me, honey?"

"I don't know, only if you are, sugar" I leant in and grinned. I saw him swallow and I leant in a little more. I heard the door open behind us and quickly pecked his nose, throwing him out of a little daze he was in.

When I turned around, Jere wasn't alone, and his sword that is always connected to his hip, like a third leg, was pressed across his throat. I saw a trickle of blood drip down his neck when he swallowed.

"You," Danny growled, his hand feeling the scar under his jeans from years ago.

"You?" My voice was soft and timid. I swallowed and reached for the knife on my left arm, with my right arm.

"Don't even dare. In fact, give me all your weapons, all five. I saw you check for them,"

"Don't Chiara, don't be unarmed around him," Jere said as Papa slammed the door shut. Papa seemed younger, my age. It was scary. He was such a skinny teenager.

"Do it or I slit his throat," So I undid the strap under each arm and threw the daggers on the floor in front of his feet. Then from my boot, and I dipped my hand under the overalls to get the last weapon.

"Good. Now pick up one of them and rip off each pocket dear Danny has. I know the trick with Anaklusmos," I looked at Jere and he shook his head, but Danny nodded. I reached up and tore the pocket on his shirt, then awkwardly ripped the ones on the front of his jeans. Riptide fell out and to the floor, and stayed there.

"Good now keep driving, or I'll all three of you,"

"No," I deadpanned. Papa growled at me and glared. It was scary and my hand shot out to grip Danny's knee. But I kept my ground

"Do it or I'll slit his throat," I eyed Jere and he understood immediately.

"I don't believe you will. You would have killed all of us already. Why don't you drive,"

"DRIVE," He demanded. I didn't flinch away like I thought I would.

"Go to hell," I said.

"Been there done that," So I turned around and started the car, driving in the direction of home.

"Turn around. Don't try and drive past your father. Nice try," I resisted the urge to swear at him and just jump at him. But I can't. That would kill Jere, I need to think of a plan.

As we drove past a gas station and I had a brilliant idea. "Ummm…" I made myself sound extremely awkward and turned to look at the Papa-Shell. Because it's only him on the outside.

"We have a dilemma,"

"What?" He snapped.

"See girls have this thing that happens," I began. Danny, even in this great peril had the audacity to blush slightly. "And in the olden days the people called it the blossoming of young girls into women-"

"What is it? What do you want to do for heaven's sake?"

"I really need to go to the bathroom."

"Bullshit. Keep driving,"

"No really, I will get bloo-"

"Oh gods that's disgusting Chiara," Danny said under his breath.

"Alright, alright. I know what will happen. I am not an idiot. Take the car back to the gas station. I'm not unreasonable." Yeah, you're just holding a knife to my brother's throat.

We all hopped out of the car, Danny and I walking in front of Papa and Jere. Papa held the sword at his back at an angle that you can hardly see the blade. Papa stood outside of the cubicle, which would have been weird if I actually needed to go to the bathroom.

I stepped out, and before he had a chance to spin around, I grabbed a sixth blade that's on the inside of my thigh and stabbed him in the back. He was so fast that I hit him in the side, but it was a killer hit, not less. It slipped between his ribcage. He gasped and looked at me.

"Throwing knives usually come in sets of 3's. Dumbass," But my heart clenched at seeing my Papa bleed out on the floor. Jere kicked away the stygian iron sword, and picked it up swiftly. Danny just looked awkward, standing in the ladies room.

Papa didn't blow up like a monster, but after a few seconds the blood stopped pooling, and it started clotting. It looked really disgusting. But the clotting stopped, suddenly, and Papa just… vanished. It wasn't all fancy with smoke and mist… he just vanished. He was there one second and we blinked and he was gone. I collapsed on the floor, tears in my eyes. Danny scooped me up and held me as I cried. Jere went on examining the place.

"He's gone. He just vanished. How does one do that?"

**Hi y'all! R&amp;R please!**

**Again, be kind to one another, but if that doesn't work, try walking a mile in their shoes... you're a mile away and you have their shoes. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chiara POV

"Hurry up, we have to get out of here," Jere said, sighing. He sheathed his sword and grabbed my hand. As we stepped out of the women's bathroom, an old lady and a teenager around our age (probably her granddaughter) eyed Jere and Danny. Danny blushed and tried to hide behind his blond hair. We kept going, and Jere whacked the side of his head. "Blushing buffoon," But his heart wasn't in it.

I gripped my knife as Danny helped me into the back of the car. Jere drove out of the gas station and straight to our house. "Dad said you can stay over tonight, if you want," Jere said softly. Danny smiled slightly.

"Thanks," He grabbed a tissue from his pocket and wiped my hands, which were saturated in Papa's blood. The blood was clumpy and disgusting. He took Anaklusmos from the floor and held it tightly. "I have a spare pair of jeans in my emergency back pack," Jere reached under his chair when we were waiting at a set of red lights, and pulled out a battered black bag, and pulled out a pair for Danny.

"You're shorter than me, but you should fit into them," Danny took the black jeans and I looked out the window as he quickly changed. "You can look again," Danny snickered, but I couldn't even muster a smile.

"Come here," Danny put my head on his shoulder and held me as Jere started the car up again.

"We can't tell Dad," Jere said as flipped off the guy next to us, who had cut us off.

"Why the Hades not?"

"He would be devastated. He's finally forgotten about the whole ordeal from when we were younger, and just bringing him this news will kill him,"

"Jere, you don't just forget your only love of your life, and you know that," Danny said softly.

"I know, but Jackson, what do you suppose we do? Tell him over pizza that his husband, our father just tried to kill us, and when his daughter stabbed him in the side, he disappeared? I don't think so," Jere gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white. We were silent the trip back, and we found dad sitting on the porch steps, reading a book. When he heard the car coming up the drive, he placed his book next to him and jogged up to us. "How's my baby?" He asked me, and I snorted.

"Not a scratch," Danny chimed in. Dad chuckled and they shook hands.

"Awesome. I ordered pizza and it just came. Knock yourselves out," Jere looked at Danny and Danny grinned mischieviously. Jere pushed his chest as a boost, and Danny grabbed his arm, tugging him backwards, they ran together into the house, Danny calling a quick thanks Uncle!'

"So what did you guys get up to?" Such an innocent question.

"Nothing much. Danny tried using using the car to, and I quote, pick up a chick or few," I swallowed. When you first lie to someone you love, you can never take it back. It's just a snowball effect from then on.

The day turned into night, and then night turned into day again. Danny went back home again and Jere and I were left alone with Dad. It was the early morning, so he was probably up and ready for work. We jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jere grabbed out three bowls, and I grabbed the cereal. We walked into the dining room to find my dad with his head in his hands, his shaggy blond hair covering his face. Quiet sobs were coming from him. Jere put the bowls and milk down and we raced over to him, the box of cereal sitting idly by itself.

"Dad? Dad what happened?" I asked softly, touching his shoulder. His head snapped up, to reveal bloodshot eyes and a puffy, tear stained face. "I-I-I didn't think you guys would be up yet," He sniffled and stood, turning away from us.

"Dad?" Jere grabbed his wrist. That was enough to set him over the edge. His tears broke like a dam. Jere and I ended in a bone crushing hug for more than ten minutes. When he had finished and calmed down, I sat him at the head of the table and Jere and I pulled up chairs next to him.

"I realized that..." Dad swallowed and looked at his lap, his eyes flickering to the dining table. There was a single coffee cup in a spare place that we vowed never to use. It was Papa's seat. There was a plate stacked with pancakes in front of the coffee.

"Dad..."

"I made him breakfast and he's not even here," Dad sniffled again. Jere stood up and walked out of the room. I listen carefully, to hear him picking up the homephone.

"Hey Cecil," Jere said softly. Dad's best friend. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and grabbed dad's hand again.

About 6 minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and I left to get the door. Jere had made dad a coffee of his own.

"Hey sister," Cecil grinned at me. I managed a weak smile.

"Hey."

"Is it..."

"He's have a really bad day today," I grabbed his arm and pulled him in. The other son of Hermes followed me to the kitchen and through to the dining room.

"Hey Will," Cecil said cheerfully. Dad looked up and tried to put on a big, fake smile, but it slipped off his face quickly.

"Cecil, he's not here. He hasn't been here for three years." I domething in my chest constrict qith pain and I looked away.

It was a sad day in the house that day. Jere and I decided from then on, to wake up extra early so dad won't have to make breakfast again. Incase he does the same thing. We never brought up that day again.

**Hi all! I realize I haven't updated in about two weeks, I've been having a pretty crappy two or three weeks and I'm sorry that I haven't updated. Expect another update with juicy action on Sunday.**

**Be kind to one another, again? See you! R&amp;R please. **


End file.
